Category talk:Candidates for deletion
keep-I DONT WANT IT TO BE DELETED Degrassiluver26 21:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DEGRASSILUVER26 Keep These list remain imfamous for a reason THANK YOU DELETE THIS ARTICLE!!! I COMMAND YOU TO DELETE THIS ARTICLE! IT'S MY WORST WORK!!!!! I BEG YOU TO DELETE IT Cloverfield monster 11:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Believe me, I'd love to delete all of them. ~holiday 02:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ... These pages are stupid. They have no meaning and who cares if they're deleted. Please delete them. (: ☆♨ツdeɢrαѕѕι cooĸιeѕツ♨☆ 23:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) jerks wow what jerks... a guy dies and he cant be remembered? >.> Supernaturallydegrassi 15:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) no deletion! Come on people this is an episodes page. If you think that it is too small than put it under the catagorie Stubs, not candidates for deletion! Your supposed to EXPAND wikia, not destroy it. <3 =)awsum 04:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It dosen't make sense! This is a Top Ten List, meaning that this is strictly based on opinion! If people want to delete it than why are there Top Ten Lists in the first place! These things are just for fun so just let it stay on there! If this is deleted, than EVERY Top Ten list should (which I strongly disagree with!) <3 =)awsum 04:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why delete it? Just let this die, don't delete it. n00b Help! Hi! So I joined today and I mistakenly uploaded an image not knowing it would upload as a full image (on it's own page), and not just an avatar/icon. Can you delete it, please? Here's the image: File:DegrassiFreak-Facebook.jpg Thank You! :) DegrassiFrk 02:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) NO DELETION PLEASE !!!!!!! ELI IS PROBRABLY THE MOST ADMIRED CHARACTER RIGHT NOW! ELI FANS LOVE HIM. I VOTE NO! Whats wrong with m article saying Shouldn't it be Alli going emo? Don't delete it, it was my first article. Just leave it alon. It should be deleted...if it is not popular It should be deleted...But make sure that the person that made this gets to know first hand. So they can add it as a blog :D unless it's a top ten list. If you people are deleting top ten lists then why do we got them in the 1st place! Just delete the unmeaningful ones that aren't that famous. DON'T delete the ones that are famous like Top Ten Innocent Peole. It's not sexist. It just means that they are Innocent not that they aren't incapable of doing things just because they are under that category. =)awsum 23:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Keep!! I don't think there is anything wrong with this page. It is just an opinon.Besides it is entertaining to read what the creater thinks. Then...We can edit it.PLEASE KEEP THIS PAGE!!!!! IF YOU WANT ELI...COME TO MY WIKIA.. search eligoldsworthy wikia, it is the one that says Eli Goldsworthy Wikia and under it says wikai is community site..blab blab blab Delete? thats so stupid. ok. so i hope everyone realizes that the top 10 lists arent accurate, and everyone has their own opinion, but theyre still fun! i like to share my opinions about my fav, least fav, etc. stuff! and other people do too! Keeep!!!!!!!!! If you delete,it'd be stupid...A great way to debate!!!! Delete I understand your opinion but this is more of a blog worthy thing not a top ten page. i agree he has done some bad things that any normal girl will break up with a guy for but half of your reasons are unjustified as factual 10 great song used in degrassi why is this a candidate for deletion? Delete the article! If you don't...just do i Boygirl101 01:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC)boygirl101 NO Deletion Please!!! This article should not be up for deletion for the fact that it shows the relations between the students of Degrassi with their family (siblings, cousins, etc.) It could be set up better, but it does provide good information on how students are related with one another. Please do not delete ths page. Thanks in advance. Please Keep the Retcon Page! The retcon was a wonder to me, and with the page, it provided information that I was seekin on it. Please keep the page, it may help other Degrassi fans with the same questions! Dont Delete dont delete my page i thought it would be cool to put up the degrassi girl fights. everybody knows those were good,plz dont delete my article it is my first article. Ida Makes A Movie (Degrassi Episode) There's already "Ida Makes a Movie" with the correct grammar and without the unnecessary disambig. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) please do not delete my Top 10 post ... im new and i spent so much work on it ;-; this one Degrassigal (talk) 17:14, September 3, 2017 (UTC) me, saff :( ''DONT DELETE!'' pls don't delete i worked so hard on my page :( this one Degrassigal (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2017 (UTC) saff KEEP Frankie-Grace Conflict. It makes no sense to not have it. Frankie has issues with Grace and that is considered a problem on Frankie's side. And it is clearly said on the info box. When becky had an issue with Jack, it still mentioned their problem. Every character that has a problem with another should have a conflict page.Gizellexm (talk) 06:33, February 24, 2019 (UTC) gizellexm